


bad day

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Boys Kissing, Crying, Daddy Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, Little Luke, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Sad Luke, paci - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke lost his paci, he cant reach the mac n cheese, and all he wants is daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad day

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really bad but ive been wanting to write a cute little luke oneshot for a while so here ya go :")

luke has really had a bad day. daddy was busy in his office, he lost his paci, and he couldnt reach the mac n cheese on the top shelf. he hated being so small and he hated not being able to talk to his daddy. 

he knew he had to stay away from daddy once he was in his office, he couldnt interrupt his work. but he was really really hungry and he cant find his paci anywhere and he wanted to cry. he just wanted daddy.

"paaaaciiiii where are you?" luke decided to go look for it again, he was tired of not having it. 

he looked under his blankets and pillows, under his bed, in his drawers. nothing. 

"stupid paci!" he yelled, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. he felt his eyes start to water and his lip started to quiver. everything was going wrong. 

he wiped his tears and stomped to daddys office, getting on his tippy toes to look through the window. his messy hair and teary eyes were the only thing visible through the window. he waited until daddy noticed. 

ashton only noticed seconds later and he sat his pen down, getting up quickly once he saw lukes red eyes. he opens the door and frowns when luke starts to cry. he must be little luke right now.

"baby," he says softly, setting his hands on lukes cheeks, "look at me lukey stop crying." 

"i lost my paci daddy and-and im hungry and i, i cant reach the mac n cheese and i miss you daddy i want you, please daddy," luke sobbed, tugging on ashtons shirt and looking up at him. 

ashton pulled luke into him, not caring if he got his shirt wet, and rubbed his head, "lukey, you can always come ask me if you need something you know that right?" 

luke sniffed, using ashtons shirt to wipe his tears and looking back up at him, "but-but you told me to not bother you when youre working?" 

"baby, thats only when i have a lot to do. i wouldve told you if i did or not, now are you hungry?" he wipes the tears from lukes face with his thumbs, kissing his wet cheeks after. 

"yes daddy, but i lost my paci and i want it first. please?"

ashton smiled and nodded, willing to do anything for his baby boy. 

"where have you looked, angel?" ashton takes his hand and steps out into the hallway. 

"everywhere daddy! its nowhere," luke stomps again. ashton gives him a look, telling him to lose the temper.

"i have extra pacis baby, come here," ashton led luke to his room, kneeling to get a box from under his bed. he sat it on the bed, opening it and pulling out a baby blue paci with a penguin on it for luke, "this one?" 

luke nodded in excitement, smiling as he reached for it. 

"nuh uh, what do you say?" ashton teased, pulling the paci from out of lukes reach. 

"thank you daddy." 

"thats my boy," ashton smiles, patting his lips with his fingers. luke leaned on his tippy toes to kiss him and he opened his mouth for his paci he got seconds later. 

"now, did you say you were hungry?" ashton tucked a stray piece of lukes messy hair behind his ear. 

"mhm! mac n cheese?" luke muffled through his paci. ashton led luke to the kitchen, making him sit at his regular spot and getting the mac n cheese down from the top shelf.

luke got his mac n cheese, his paci, and his daddy. he was in a much better mood and he was happy. ashton knew luke was clingy when hes little, so his work could wait. his little boy is much more important than his work. 

"come on baby, ready for a nap?" ashton asks as he wipes lukes mouth with a napkin. luke nodded eagerly, popping his paci back in his mouth and making grabby hands.

ashton smiled and let luke into his arms. luke immediately wrapped his legs around his waist and laid his head on ashtons shoulder. he loved his daddy more than anything in the whole wide world.

luke was soon laid on his back in ashtons bed, being covered up by his favorite blankie. "cartoon network!" he tells ashton with a big smile on his face. 

"i know baby boy," ashton laughs, turning on the tv. luke always had cartoon network playing so he didnt need to change the channel. "sippy?" he asks when he turns around. 

"empty! juice?" luke grabs his sippy cup from the table next to the bed, shaking it to prove it was empty. ashton quickly pours lukes juice, knowing how impatient luke can be.

lukes face brightened when he sees a full sippy cup, reaching out for it. "lay with me daddy, please!" 

and of course ashton did like the best daddy he is, according to luke.

luke immediately cuddled into ashtons arm once he had laid down, bringing his sippy cup to his lips and keeping his eyes glued to the tv.

ashton absolutely loved luke, but he especially loved him when he was little. he loved how he acted so small and how clingy he was. little luke was always so happy and loving. he loves him so much.

"i love you, lukey baby," he whispers after a while of just staring at him, in a non creepy away of course. 

luke looks up with his baby blue eyes and takes his sippy out of his mouth, "i love you more daddy!" he says with a big smile and leans up to kiss ashtons lips. they smile against each others lips and ashton puckers to kiss him once more before kissing each of his cheeks and his nose.

"silly daddy! lips!" luke giggles, pucking his lips in a ridiculously adorable way, making ashton squish his cheeks and giving him the biggest kiss. 

this is pretty much all they do when lukes little. kisses, cuddles and cartoons. 

and ashton wouldnt trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> kik; hmth01


End file.
